bossmonsterfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Ivangamer's Custom Cards/@comment-26272261-20150405012304/@comment-76.184.202.67-20150405023953
No problem, while making cards for any game, I always love feedback. Crushing Corridor: I see what you mean by not getting THAT many cards. It all depends on what kind of custom cards/base cards you use while playing. Being a BM2 playtester, I had a 2-player game where both of us ended with 15 room cards in our hand (give or take a couple). And that is because there are more cards in BM2 that allow you to draw a ton of Rooms (theres a card that does the same as Goblin Factory but gives you 2 instead of 1). So, minus BM2 cards, Room cards are harder to come by, so I can see this a little more balanced. Cursed Key/Flinging Fox: I gotchya now. More useful early game rather than late game. Frost Giant: I'm sorry, I misread it the first time (it was late and I was tired). I completely understand what it does now and I think it's awesome. Gatekeeper Hydra: Another one I think I misread. I don't think I saw "Monster Room". Without that, it would be overpowered, but now that I see that, I think it's pretty well balanced. Shock Platform: I was thinking maybe draw 5 spell cards, choose 1 and shuffle the other 4 back in the deck. Or something similar to that. That would still give you a good selection of Spells, and also doesn't pile up the discard pile. Skull Turrets: I know you're trying to balance the amount of treasure types, but I was thinking maybe a hybrid Mage/Cleric or Thief/Cleric card that did the same thing except only on Mage/Cleric or Thief/Cleric Rooms (depending on what is chosen for the card itself). But since we're into customizing the game, I actually always play rules or add cards that increase spell card occurance. So depending on what rules are already in place, this could be overpowered or underpowered (underpowered being the base game where spells are hardly ever drawn). And now for your new cards: Casino of Souls: I have a question. Does the card that you drew have to match the card that you discarded (in terms of treasure type)? If so, that's a cool mechanic. Cruel Concert: Kirby and Jigglypuff! I assume that you send the Hero in that Room back to town... not just any Hero. You might want to take out "..the Hero.." and replace it with "a Hero in this Room". Magic Sword Vault: That's brutal. I can see this card either being used to be discarded (with your other custom cards), or being used in a Trap Room filled dungeon. Or maybe as the last Room in your dungeon. Pile of Blobs: Love it. Will definitely print this one. The Dead Pool: Love it as well. It allows you to heal Wounds without having to have an Advanced Room, but it delays you until next turn. I think it should be only Basic Hero's though, I think healing Epic heros with this might be OP. Warlock's Well: As many as you want?